


The Ghost Of You

by Fallenstar126



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Only Destiel if you wanna look at it that way, Songfic, War AU, really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based heavily off of The Ghost Of You by My Chemical Romance</p><p>Dean and Castiel head off to war, Deans promises go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Of You

**Author's Note:**

> War triggers (?)
> 
> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage

Castiel was alone in the crowded hall, leaning against the wall beside the door, watching his best friend as he said goodbye to his family. His mother was teary eyed, and hugged him tightly, making him promise to come home safe. His little brother was looking down at him with a worried frown, and father was trying to look strong for the sake of all of them, but Castiel knew the hurt he had inside of him, seeing his eldest son marching off to war, knowing that his youngest would be doing the same in less then five years. Dean parted with his family later then the rest of the men and theirs, as Sam had pulled him into a hug, handing him a necklace with a strange figure on it. Dean seemed choked up when he patted his brother on the shoulder, thanking him,

“Keep Mom and Dad safe, Sammy, okay? I’ll be back in a year.” Dean turned towards Castiel, who was staring at the ground, and walked forward calmly.

“You’re going to make it Dean, I know it.” Dean nodded slightly, cuffing Castiel on the shoulder playfully.

“I’m more worried about you then myself, you dork.” Castiel smirked, a habit he had picked up from Dean, before waving back at Deans family, who were watching the two of them.

“We better get going…” Dean said, glancing one last time back at his family. Castiel nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. They exited the hall silently, not knowing how to word each other sympathy's. Dean knew that Castiel had nothing to come back to, no family, no girlfriend, nothing. Castiel had basically been adopted into Deans family after he found out that his best friend had no family. He was going to survive this, and no matter what, Castiel would be with him the entire time.

The boats and the water splashed into Castiels face, making him squint as he sat motionless and unseeing. Men around him were praying, asking the Lord to keep them safe, he could have sworn he even heard someone chant something under his breath to ‘The dark Lord’ but he couldn’t be sure. He heard a shout somewhere to his left, and picked up his plastic covered gun, holding it in the position he had been told.

“We’re going to do this, Castiel. I promise that I’m getting you out of there.” Dean had said to him last night at the bar, placing a reassuring hand on his knee. Castiel had nodded, unsure how to respond, and downed one of his shots. Now Dean was silent, staring ahead at the approaching land, holding his gun. His hands were shaking, not because he wasn’t used to holding a gun, because he was legitimately scared for once in his life. He had promised Castiel he would save him, but would he be able to keep his promise?

“Once we reach land, run for camp, due west in the jungle. The beach may be watched, so go quickly.” The driver of the boat shouted as it opened up. The men filed out quickly, and began to jog through the water. Dean stuck close to Castiel when he heard the first shot, clear as day through the misty beach.

“EVERYBODY GET DOWN!” Someone yelled, and they all dropped, hurrying towards any kind of shelter. Dean shimmed towards the trees, a shot whizzing over his head. He didn’t realize Castiel wasn’t with him until he looked back to see him kneeing beside one of the girders, trying to find any kind of escape as bullets flew by one after one.

“Castiel!” Dean called, motioning for him to follow Deans trail, before being pushed back to the ground by two other men. The last thing he saw was Castiel falling to the ground with a dead thump.

“CAS!” Dean screamed, begging for him to be alright, but knowing the chances. He heard weak gasping, and fought to get out of the mens reach, but was still held back. “Please, let me go, I have to see him, please!” He managed to get out of their grasp, and quickly hurried to Castiels side, grabbing a bandage from the medic beside him, and pressing it to the other mans chest, seeing it quickly bleed through.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Dean said breathlessly as Castiel weakly tried to say something.

“D-dean…” He stuttered out, holding out a hand, and resting it on the side of Deans face. “Keep safe…” Dean shook his head as he felt Castiel going cold, shouting.

“Hold on Cas, we’re going to fix you, I promise, I’ll fix you! We’re going to get out of this, you’re going to go home, I promise Cas, just hold on, please!” Castiel chuckled softly, shaking his head as much as he could before choking out.

“I’m never going home, Dean…”


End file.
